


Kira's Day Off

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Colonel Kira had finally come to realize that even with her life, every day didn't need to be epic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira's Day Off

 

The hour had grown late, and Kira was alone in her quarters. She had the lights dimmed low, her nightclothes were on, and she was curled up in her favorite chair with a good book. She got to the final paragraph and slowed down as she read to give the book's last words their due. After she had finished it, she shut off the book with a satisfied sigh, and an odd sense of accomplishment filled her. When was the last time she’d had the time finish a book?

Kira picked up the cup deka tea that had been cooling on the table by her elbow, and took a sip, smiling over the rim of her mug. Overall, this had been a pretty good day.

Today had been entirely Kira's, no duties or war business, no emergencies or calamities to keep her from enjoying it. Captain Sisko had kept his promise that she wouldn’t be bothered, and no one had called her regarding anything station-related the entire day. Kira had enjoyed her brief respite. It had almost been a perfect day. Almost, but not quite. She’d tried her best to get the most out of it, as this was her only free day the entire month. For a ranking militia officer, there wasn’t much downtime in wartime. But still, there had been something missing from this day that would have made it just right.

The Colonel had started her day off with some prayer. She dressed and ate supplement bar she washed down with a raktijino, and then went to the holosuites for some cross-country running with Corporal Kir’tal and Ensign Baker. They ran the Vulcan  _T’Pral Chet_ , a famous course through one of their infamous deserts that Kira had been itching to try for a while, and it had been worth the wait. The course was as tough as she'd heard, and though it had been a long time since Kira had ran that hard in those kinds of conditions, she'd pushed herself to her limits, reveling in the exhilaration of a good athletic challenge.

After the race, Kira had returned to her quarters and cleaned herself up with a quick sonic, and then parked herself in front of her comm. There were several messages in her personal comm file that had gone unanswered, and she'd felt horribly guilty about it, so she made sure to answer every single one of those messages today. After comm catch-up, Kira joined Ezri Dax at the Bolian restaurant for a ridiculously gigantic lunch. They both stuffed themselves full of aged food and good wine, and a healthy serving of station gossip. As Kira laughed and ate and talked with her good friend, she was reminded that some things with Dax hadn’t changed at all between hosts, and she was most grateful for those things.

At the end of their lunch, Kira had hugged Dax goodbye, kissed her cheek, and promised to see her the next day. Then she returned to quarters and topped off her decadent and leisurely lunch with another exceedingly rare luxury. A long, peaceful afternoon nap.

When Kira woke from her nap, she did some minor housekeeping and another round of cardio to make up for that second slice of cake she’d had at lunch. Then she indulged herself in a real-water shower, setting the water temperature somewhere between scald skin and cook a crustacean. As steam filled the bathroom, and water rained sinfully hot on her naked body, Kira turned her back into the pulse of the water jets, and stayed there, until she was dizzy with heat. With the constant cold of space, it felt like heaven itself to be so warm.

All in all, Kira found she had managed to fill her entire day with a lot of nothing. At least, that’s what Major Kira would’ve said about it. _Colonel_ Kira had learned the value in just being still, in relaxing and finding a few moments’ peace, because Prophets knew, it could all change in an instant. It had taken her a lot of years to get to this place, where she was comfortable wasting time in idle pursuits. Colonel Kira had finally come to realize that even with her life, every day didn’t need to be epic.

Before, these simple pleasures would have been enough for Kira to call the day satisfying, if unproductive, but things were different for her now. She had Odo now. The tarnished edge to her silver-lining day was that Odo couldn’t share it with her, and throughout her day, she’d felt his absence. It was like the shadow that blocked out the sun on a happy beach day. Disappointing, and hopefully brief.

Syncing schedules with her lover had turned out to be the biggest obstacle she and Odo had faced, and today, like one too many days recently, there was no time for them to be together. She’d barely seen him at all outside of work for weeks. In fact, now that Kira thought about it, it had been four whole days since they'd slept together, a new personal record. Kira had tried to arrange something of some kind so she could see Odo on her day off, willing to be available when and wherever Odo wanted her to be, but Odo had a big case in the works. He couldn’t fit her in. Kira had gone to his office the day before and asked if she could help with the case, even if it meant she would technically be working. At this point, some time spent with Odo was better than none at all. 

Upon hearing her proposal, Odo had given her his trademark scowl and harrumphed. “Absolutely not!” he told her, leaning on the edge of his desk, folding his arms over his chest. “Besides, even if I’d want you to give up your day off, I’m under orders from Captain Sisko. We all are. The Captain said it’s your day tomorrow, and it stays that way, even if the Dominion flies in with a peace treaty and a cheese tray. And for once, Sisko will get no arguments from me. You need the rest, Nerys.”

Kira wrinkled her nose and pouted a little. Odo sighed, and opened his arms, and Kira fell into them, snuggling as close to his body as she could get. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her tight, swaying her gently to music only they could hear. Eventually, the hand that stroked her back roamed lower, over her backside, and squeezed.

Kira turned her head to nuzzle his neck. “Are your holding cells empty, Constable? Because we could go in back, and spend some time together right now.”

Odo heaved a hugely regretful sigh. “I can’t,” he said and kissed her brow. He stood them both straight. “I’ve got way too much to prep for this bust tomorrow, and I need to focus. And you, Colonel, are an _incredibly_ tempting distraction.” He kissed her lightly on the mouth. “ _Please_ get out of my office. And enjoy your day off. I love you.”

Kira couldn’t argue with any of that, so she stole one more kiss, and made her plans sans Odo.

The advantage to having screwed up royally for the last few years, and having not understood Odo’s significance in her life for what it was, to having wasted so much time in obliviousness when she could have been head-over-heels in love instead, was that she and Odo had gotten all of the hard stuff out of the way first. When most new couples started dating, they slept together fairly early in a relationship, then struggled with that initial adjustment period, that time of _really_ getting to know one another that could be even more awkward than seeing an acquaintance naked. New couples had to wade fitfully through learning about one another’s family and friends, their careers, their deepest thoughts and fears, and all those little life details that sprang up, like favorite books, or songs, or how they liked their eggs cooked.

For Odo and Kira, the transition from friends to lovers had been brief, and only briefly awkward, mostly on Odo’s side since he had no prior experience in a romantic partnership. Odo’s advantage was that he already knew all of those minor life details about Kira, and the big ones, too, and in turn, he’d shown her more of himself than he’d ever shown anyone else. Not even Dr. Mora knew the things Kira knew about him, and Mora was the closest thing to family Odo had. All of the deep intimacy people sought with a partner came before, not after, she and Odo had started sleeping together. Once they did, and added the last and surprisingly least complicated layer to their relationship, things between them had been just about perfect ever since.

Sometimes, though, in the secret, darkest part of Kira’s heart, the part that not even Odo got to see, all that perfection frightened her. Nothing, after all, could ever be truly perfect.

Thinking about secret hearts threatened to ruin her mood, so Kira uncurled her legs from under her body and stretched. She yawned, and called for the time, and when the Computer replied, she was surprised at just how late it really was. Doing nothing, it seemed, sure took up a lot of time.

Bed was the right call at this hour, so Kira stood, and walked her tea cup to the replicator for recycling. As the mug dematerialized, Kira heard the entry door to her quarters slide open, and swung around.

“Odo!” she beamed, surprised. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you today.”

“It looks like you almost didn’t,” he replied, stepping into her quarters. He crossed the room and greeted her with a quick kiss. “I had hoped to have sufficient time to see you before the day was over. I didn’t want to say so unless I was sure. I filed the last of my reports just a few minutes ago, and my case is finally finished. So here I am.”

“How much time do we have?” Kira asked, slipping her arms around his waist.

“Enough,” he replied. “I regenerated for a short time this afternoon while awaiting the extradition orders.”

“Lucky you, I also regenerated this afternoon." Her hand slid around to his backside, and squeezed. "So. How was your drug bust, darling?”

“Successful,” Odo replied. “No major injuries, all contraband seized, ship impounded. The only hitch was that Corixian wasn’t aboard the freighter, as we’d hoped.”

“Oh,” Kira replied. “That’s too bad.”

“For Corixian, yes it was. I managed to get the precise coordinates of his base of operations from one of his men. It was surprisingly easy. I didn’t even have to threaten the perp all that much.”

“Well, at this point your reputation does precede you. He probably figured skipping all the drama and giving up his boss was better than spending the day being questioned by the infamous Constable Odo.”

“Probably so,” Odo returned. “It turns out that Corixian was hiding in the Ferengi system, on Negus IV.”

“That’s kind of remote for such a big operator. Why all the way out there?”

“Drug lord,” Odo said, “is a recognized profession under Ferengi law. The scum knew no one could touch him without violating their space. However, Corixian failed to file his taxes with the Commerce Authority last year, and the Ferengi were all too eager to pick him up since they now knew where to find him. Tax evasion is _not_ acceptable under Ferengi law. You can’t buy your way out of thosecharges. It will be a long time before Corixian sees daylight again.”

Kira raised a brow at him. “How much of this did you know already?”

“All of it,” Odo confessed. “I just needed to know exactly where to send the Ferengi.”

Kira tossed her head back and laughed, and then kissed him. “Well, it seems you had a pretty good day, Odo,” she chortled.

“Indeed,” he replied. He hugged her closer and rested his cheek on her brow. “And how was your day, my love?”

“Great!” Kira replied. “I ate so much at Schtrupah’s, I thought they were going to have to transport me outta there. And Ensign Baker smoked me in the race, though I expected it. Baker is like, twelve or something. My days of running that fast are far behind me, but we had a good time…Oh, and I finally finished that book you gave me. The ending was wonderful."

“So you enjoyed yourself today?”

“I did,” she smiled. “It was a great day. But it’s gotten even better now that you’ve decided to violate orders, and come see me anyway.”

“I haven’t violated any orders,” Odo said. “When I arrived at your door, station time was zero-hundred hours and three minutes. You were technically already back on duty.”

Kira grinned up at him. “Always a loophole for everything, huh, Constable?” She ran her hands up his chest and clasped them behind his neck. “So, since you’re here, would you like to pick up where we left off yesterday?”

“Lady’s choice,” Odo replied. “It is, after all, your day off.”

“Then I say you take me to my bed and have your way with me. Anything you want, so long as I don’t have to drive.”

“As you wish,” Odo smiled. He took Kira by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

Sex had, indeed, been remarkably uncomplicated for her and Odo. At least psychologically. Physically, they’d had some trial and error. They were so different in physical make-up that at first, Kira had been almost afraid of what it would be like to be with him, but not for her own reasons. She worried she might not be able to give Odo what he needed. If she hadn’t trusted Odo so much already, and he hadn’t been so patient with her doubts, their first time together might have never happened at all.

For all the things they had discussed as friends, Kira had never asked Odo about the mating habits of a self-exiled Changeling, and she was pleased to discover that they were pretty close to her own. Odo did find pleasure in doing things the humanoid way, a lot of it, so they did do things that way. A lot. And they were terrifically compatible from the start. Odo liked to take charge in the bedroom, which was just fine with her. Kira was in command all day, but when it came to her pleasure, she was wholly content to let someone else call the shots. Especially when their judgment in such matters was as sound as Odo’s.

When Odo had first shown her his Changeling side, it had been an overwhelming experience for Kira, to say the least. Over another long lunch, Ezri had gently pried about it, about what it was like to be with a Changeling, and though Kira wasn’t much for kiss and tell, she found she couldn’t have explained it to Dax if she’d wanted to. It was so _other_ , being with Odo in his natural state. But in the best possible way.

However, Kira and Odo learned the hard way that Kira couldn’t handle too much of ‘other,’ physically or mentally. The first time they’d tried it, the experience had been so intense for Kira that she’d passed out, and it was no wonder. Odo had bonded his Changeling form to every inch of her, sharing with her the most exquisite, intimate pleasure Kira had ever known. And it wasn’t necessarily sexual, he hadn’t even touched those parts of her body, but he’d touched everything else on it, and the pleasure of having her entire body stimulated on a cellular level had been utterly incomparable, incredible, well beyond her powers of description.

After eight blissful and oblivious hours of this—and how she made it that long, she had no idea—Kira’s body had resigned in apparent protest and shut down. When she came around, Odo was hovering anxiously over her. She went to the infirmary alone, at her insistence, and got diagnosed with a sprained neck, several pulled muscles, mostly between her ribs and her knees, and a mild case of dehydration. Dr. Bashir tried to lecture her about diving head-first into alien mating practices without proper information, but he couldn’t keep a straight face. The amount of endorphins lingering in her system, Bashir had said, could've lit up star, and would she and Odo consider repeating the performance so he could write a paper about it? A really _good_ paper?

Kira kicked her doctor on the shin for his unprofessionalism. Dr. Bashir promptly nicknamed Kira “Eight-Hour,” and used it to tease her for weeks after, much to the confusion of the rest of the senior staff.

Hoping to avoid further injury for all concerned, Odo and Kira had tread more cautiously from there on out. With some experimentation and some flat-out fun, they’d learned how to strike a balance between their differing methods, no shyness or awkwardness about telling each other what felt best, until they got it right. Now, they were pretty well dialed in and knew what worked best for them both.  

So, as it was, Kira followed Odo to her bedroom with nothing but joy filling her heart, and desire heating her blood.

As they stood by her bed, Odo began removing her nightclothes, taking his time to touch and taste what his efforts revealed. He pulled her gown over her head, and off. She giggled as she watched him fold it carefully and drape it on the back of a chair, making a showy show of it. A dig, Kira knew, to tease her about having actually picked up her room. Kira was neat overall, but she wasn’t Odo-neat.

Kira smiled as she settled on her bed, reaching up to him, pulling him down to join her. “Odo, your uniform is still on,” she reminded him.

Odo looked down at his militia-clad form, boots and all still shaped in place. “So it is,” he said. “I forgot. But I was a bit distracted.” He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, morphing into Kira’s personal favorite of the forms he could take. Naked, and hard as a rock.  

“There,” he said. “That’s better…Now, where’s that bottle?”

“Nightstand,” Kira replied, smiling even wider.

Odo reached over her and tapped the drawer open, taking out the bottle in question. The contents were of Bajoran origin, an ancient blend of fragrant oils specifically meant for the activity that Odo apparently had in mind. Kira grinned from ear to ear. Today really was a good day, like birthday good.

“This could take while,” Odo warned, “and it’s late. Are you up for it?”

“I’m game if you are,” Kira returned. “I told you, whatever you wanted.”

“Alright,” he said and kissed her brow. “What I want then, Colonel, is for you to lay here, and relax.”

“Can do, Constable,” she smiled.

Odo stole one more kiss and moved down the bed to kneel between Kira’s legs. He rested the backs of her thighs over the tops his, angling her hips, leaving her spread out before him. He poured some of the oil on his hands, and smoothed them together, coating his palms and fingers evenly. He dribbled a little more oil on Kira’s stomach before putting the bottle down. Then, he began to massage Kira’s body in long, sensual, absolutely sensational strokes.

Kira closed her eyes, and relaxed as Odo’s hands moved slowly and firmly from her lower hips and up, over her ribs, over her breasts, and up to her shoulders and neck, expertly easing the tension out of every muscle they touched. Kira didn’t think she had any tension left after the day she’d had, but Odo still managed to find plenty to release. 

Odo’s hands followed their path back down Kira's body, stopping just shy of her sex, concentrating more on relaxing her than arousing her. He stopped once in a while for more oil as he continued his attentions, even remembering the small and sensitive muscles of Kira's hands and fingers. Kira became so relaxed, she felt she knew what it must be like to be in a liquid state. She was a puddle of pure happy.

Odo moved on to the next stage, moving lower, over the juncture of her thighs and into the hollows and rises there, still moving slow and steady. When he slid his fingers under the lips of her sex, he deliberately avoided her rigid clitoris. His fingers glided in slow, oil-slicked and tender circles around it, touching every other outer part of her sex in smooth and gentle strokes until Kira was trembling with frustration.

“Easy, Nerys,” he whispered, massaging over her torso again, rolling strong hands underneath to her lower back. “Relax.”

Kira tried her best. Her aching flesh had grown plump and ready under his hands, and she felt like she was going to burst if he didn’t pick up the pace. She took a deep breath, holding it, and controlled her exhale, blowing it out, long and slow. As she did, Odo slid a long and slow finger inside of her.

Dirty trick, that.

“Oh, Odo, oh Prophets,” she breathed. Her thighs instinctively drew together as she tightened around him. 

“Calm, Nerys,” he said, anchoring her legs down with his elbows. “Stay calm, now.”

Easy for him to say. She took another calming breath and did her best to do as she was told. Odo slowly eased in and out of her passage, teasing her gently, making himself slick with more than just oil. He carefully withdrew his finger, and returned with two, pressing deep and up, and finally, oh finally, used the thumb of his other hand to pleasure her clitoris.

Kira moaned and writhed on the bed as Odo pleasured her, gave herself fully to his sweet attentions as he brought her closer and closer to her peak. When it was sufficiently near, like tearing the sheets from the bed in balled-up fists near, Odo removed his hand. He moved over her, quickly and easily slipping his erection inside of her. Kira's head rolled back against her pillow and she cried out, trying again to close her thighs and wriggle away from him. Odo didn't let her, keeping her hips tilted back, plunging deep and staying close to her body, making lazy, grinding circles with his pelvis. All of his hard work paid off as Kira’s need flared deep inside of her, so good it bordered on pain. Reading her body, her face, her cries, Odo changed his rhythm, made it faster, quicker, in short, strong pulses that stayed deep and struck sure.

Kira cried out, banging her fist on his shoulder repeatedly. “Oh Odo, oh Prophets, oh _fuck_ don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

The swearing and the hitting were Odo’s biggest clues as to how close to climax Kira was, but still, if the timing was off, what they were trying to achieve wouldn’t work.

“Don’t forget to tell me when, Nerys."

Kira couldn’t answer, lost in herself. A few more solid thrusts and her body finally gave in. It stopped its frenzied writhing, let go of its agonized tension, and her mind cleared for a split second before everything revved right back up again.

Now. He had to do it right now.

“Now, Odo, now!” she cried.

Odo’s form inside her dissolved, moving lightning quick and electric within her and melded with the walls of her sex, melting into and connecting deeply with the same nerve bundles that his solid form had struck. He made it just in time.

Kira’s orgasm tore through them both. Odo yelled out with her, every cry they made synced to one voice as both of them became lost in a torrent of pure pleasure, sharing it back and forth between them. It washed over them, destroyed them both, again and again, in enveloping waves, in deep tremors, in hard shudders, strong and soft, terrible and beautiful at the same time. It went on and on, dwindling down and down, until they both fell apart in a tangle of entwined ecstasy.

After a long moment, when they were semi-coherent again, Odo rolled over onto his back. He took Kira with him, staying joined with her. Kira lay completely complacent and spent on top of him, her knees on either side of him, her cheek against his chest. She stayed in her basic recovery position, limp and boneless, as her sex continued to send small tremors and shudders of pleasure through them both.

“Nerys…Can you talk yet?”

“Barely,” she slurred. “D’you need to lemme go yet?”

“No, not at all.”

“Good…”

A few more minutes, and Kira’s body finally wound down. Now was her favorite part of their coupling, the part where she got to share with Odo through their join the gift he’d given her, floating with him on the happy cloud of peaceful contentment she always rode after such an intense orgasm. Kira reluctantly pushed herself up to look at Odo’s face. Happy, stupid, floating cloud of contentment was written all over it.

Smiling, she rested her head back down, and said, “Odo, this might be the best day off I’ve ever had. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“Technically, it's now my day off. So thank _you_ , Nerys.”

“That’s right.” Kira cringed. “How could I have forgotten? Think Sisko will mind if I call in sick, and spend it with you?”

“As much as I’d love that, I don’t think it’ll fly. You missed a lot today, to the point where Sisko was sorely tempted to go back on his word.”

Kira’s head flew up. “Like what? What did I miss?”

“Ow!” Odo yelped. “Nerys! Don’t tense up, it hurts. It’s nothing you need to worry about right now. It will all keep for a few more hours.”

Kira sighed and urged her body to relax. Odo was right. Whatever had gone down in Ops today, it could wait. She laid her head back down on Odo's chest and yawned, hugely, suddenly overwhelmed with a druggy fatigue. Her eyelids drooped closed, despite her attempts to keep them open. Her limbs began to grow heavy, tingling, and she wanted…she wanted to...

“Odo, I’m so sleepy…”

He jumped a little underneath her. “My fault. I’m afraid my need to regenerate is taking over. I’d better let you go.”

“No,” she drowsed, “don’t. Wanna fall asleep with you.”

“Alright. But don’t blame me if you wake up in a puddle.”

“Love the puddle,” she smiled. “G’night, Odo. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Nerys.”

Still joined as one with Odo, Kira began to drift off. She knew Odo was waiting for her to fall asleep first before he let his form go, and she didn't want to keep him waiting, but her consciousness rallied around to say one last thing.

“Odo, it really was a perfect day off…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The characters are theirs the story is mine.


End file.
